Ni Fureya
Ni Fureya is a human wizard and shrine maiden who joined the champions of magic as the champion of the magics of life & Interdependence. Bio: Early Life: She was born in the world of Riversild to a human and a dryad known as Gaia Shiki who was among the children of Mana. She would attend Milli's school of magic in the Life house and graduated with honors. She would join the shrine Maidens of Hasairi shrine and would spend a few years attending the shrine Champions of Magic: As she would be attending the shrine it would be attacked by the wizard Max "laxup" Saibaa who sought to steal the powers of the shrine for himself. Soon the Champions of Magic lead by Paul Miller arrived and offered their aid. While the other shrine maidens refused to help She would refuse to let the shrine be defiled and joined with the Champions. She would fight against Laxup and with the help of the others defeat him , and she would join their group as the Green Champion. Later she would be among those who confronted Zero who was possessing the dragon Kazami. The battle would be fiacre and deadly and would almost end in tragedy had it not been for the aid of Laxup who hacked the lunar empires mechs and war Machines. The battle of the Eclipse would end with Ren Pendragon slaying Kazami and merging with Zero disappearing from view. Max would join with the champions much to Ni's disagreement. The champions would enjoy a Time of Order when the lunar empire was still licking it wounds. But the Champions would not be able to celebrate for long as they would be attacked by Rho a mad sorcerer who wished to take revenge upon the Champions for their founders crimes. He would send his second Ren "Omega" Pendragon to attack them and he would deal some damage. Eventually they would convince the new Ren to help them and together they would defeat Rho driving him off. As some point in her advatures she would learn that the Dryad that bore her was none other then Gaia Shiki who was also known as Hasairi the celestial she was once a follower of. Champions Vs Emperor: Meny years later she would meet with the Hegemage Jay Herah would tell the champions of the encroachment of the Lunar Empire. Together with this new ally they would fight against the lunar empire, and though they would defeat the first wave lead by General Kori and his lieutenant Arie Vinnis they would be overwhelmed by the reinforcing armies of Nubanga and her mindless horde and was captured along with the others. She would escape along with the champions thanks to the emperors daughter Kyozu and would join with the MoonFall Resistance . With the baking of their new allies they would attempt to kill the emporer only to learn that he was their old friend Ren who had merged with Zero all those years ago. The battle would go poorly for the champions and they would only survive thanks to the Children of Mana's innervation. She would flee to a city of Guild where she would learn of an Elder Dragons plans to usurp that would. She would meet a young planswalker who wished to bring down the guilds. She warned him not to trust the elder Dragon but he did not lissen and joined in his attack. She would help fight off the Undead Armies of the Dragon and would learn that her warrings came true as the man was betrayed and murdered by the Dragon. She herself would survive the battle and would be among the champions who would along with Jay and the Sage of Gulavult Albrich Nemmasir would promise to meet up if something like this would happen again. Champions of the Council: She along with the other Champions were convinced to Join the council of Magic by Desari Savac. She being one of the few who joined willingy in order to help stop events such as this. Personality: (it would be best if you filed this out Paul( Powers: Expert Level Wizard: She is skilled in magic Planswaker: She is able to travel between worlds with out the use of Portals. Weapons mastery (Bow and Arrows) : Botany Skills: Titles: Relationships: Family: Gaia Shiki - The one who Chosen Ni and Ni's Mother. Romantic: Max "Laxup" Saibaa - Teammate and Dating Friends: Paul Miller - Teammate. Edward McDeviant - Teammate and One-off. Sore Thunder Hikari - Teammate and Best Friend. Tekuno "Techno Lime" Sekkai - Friend and 'Aunt' Pink Rose - Friend and help her Gardening. Trivia: * She is one of PMiller1's Characters created in Keyvaile for his birthday in 2019. Category:PMiller1 Category:Planswalker Category:Lifestudents Category:Wizard Category:1977 E Births